1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to light source driving devices, and particularly to a light source driving device used in a liquid crystal display (LCD) backlight module.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, discharge lamps, especially cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFL), have been used as backlight sources in liquid crystal display (LCD) panels, and often are driven by an inverter circuit supplying alternating current signals to the discharge lamps. According to current from a feedback circuit flowing through the discharge lamps, a controller controls output of the inverter circuit. However, the current flowing through the discharge lamps is prone to be interfered with by outer radio frequency (RF) signals, such as, from 824 megahertz to 1909.8 megahertz signals from global system for mobile communication (GSM), resulting in flashes of the discharge lamps.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to overcome the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.